


Humanity

by WistfulWishes



Category: League of Legends
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But they're still our lovelies, F/F, Fluff, I'm Sorry, It isn't K/DA, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural as in Eve is a succubus, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WistfulWishes/pseuds/WistfulWishes
Summary: Evelynn always came back here, always to the very same spot, always at the same time, and always for the same reason: trying to look for her humanity.A love story in which a succubus tries to save the life of her lover - a lover who she would never in a million years thought would be the one laying next to her. A mortal as her partner.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	Humanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless plug: <https://kda-ntics.tumblr.com/>

**We’re all searching, searching for something in order for us to truly feel human.**

A familiar, yet chilling summer zephyr wisped past the girl’s nose. Fragrance of freshly drenched leaves and soaked maple bark captivated the Katsura riverbank. Gently cascading downwards, the divine scarlet tridents danced in controlled spins, giving off an ethereal illusion of a perfectly orchestrated routine. With the setting sun’s tepid rays, the fleeting warmth forced a scowl to crawl across the girl’s face. She knew what was imminently going to follow.

Evelynn always came back here, always to the very same spot, always at the same time, and always for the same reason: **trying to look for her humanity.**

A blissful giggle radiated from behind, causing her to tilt her head to face the direction of the lively laughter. Evelynn observed as a little girl ran across the bridge in a vibrant blue yukata. With the girl’s mistied obi flowing loosely behind her, Evelynn couldn’t stop herself from traveling back to the day she first met _her._

* * *

_“Name’s Akali, what’s your name, miss?” A petite girl chimed with an inviting smile. Her hair was tied up neatly in a ponytail, allowing her soft and delicate features to be seen. Akali was knelt down and stared up at the older girl who had seated herself on a bench._

_Sighing, Evelynn lowered her steaming paper cup and met the gaze of the curious girl. She was used to being alone, but having a random person, let alone a young child, speak to her on their own accord only floods her with agitation._

_“Ilaka,” Evelynn mumbled as she shuffled the coffee cup within her hand. There was nothing in the world that she wanted more at that moment than to be left alone in peace. Despite longing for solitude, she felt the wondrous gaze the younger girl held and decided to entertain her for a little longer._

_“Ilaka, hm?” Akali laughed with a scrunched up expression, “Funny name. I don’t like your tails.”_

_That was more than enough to ring the mental alarm bells of the older girl. Immediately, an overwhelming wave of adrenaline coursed through her veins. She threw her head back to check if in fact her monstrous lashes were hovering freely. To her relief, they were nowhere to be seen._

_Noticing the older girl’s reaction, Akali lifted her hands and quickly gestured to calm down._

_“I mean, I like them! But they’re just… just too big! No, not big. Tall…? No… I’m just too small!” she desperately explained while standing up to prove her point. The flushed cheeks and puffing chest betrayed her attempts of trying to stay calm._

_“Tails, what tails?” Evelynn questioned as she skeptically eyed the girl for any ulterior motives or insidious intentions._

_“Those tails! The pointy ones.” Akali exclaimed and clasped her hands together, swinging them in a joyous motion. Her gushing expressions were genuine and filled with amusement, sending confusion to Evelynn’s brain._

_Evelynn rose up and shook her head, stubborning refusing to let her mind jump to the only conclusion that seemed plausible. The evidence was lacking, but taking into the girl’s word verbatim, the implication was futile to ignore._

_“These?” she whispered while her hands wrapped into a white-knuckled fist. Her movements have not changed in the slightest, nor did she actually flourish or revealed her lashers, yet Akali enthusiastically nodded in excitement._

_The two spent their remaining time staring down one another as the approaching twilight's glow casted its amber rays upon them._

* * *

That was their first fated encounter. That was when an impression had been left on Evelynn, one that replays in her head for years to come. The budding seed that would eventually build into something extraordinary, and unimaginable, had been implanted. It was then Evelynn's journey of looking for a reason had begun, whether she had consciously been aware of it or not.

* * *

_“Why are we headed to a hotel again?” Akali groaned as she was pulled towards the grand entrance of the Aman Tokyo hotel. Aman Tokyo hosted one of the most esteemed spas and luxurious getaways within the urban jungle of Tokyo._

_“Darling, I already told you,” Evelynn answered with a twinkling smirk, “To fix that curse of yours.”_

_“That the first dream of the new year will come true, yes?” Akali reflected with a tender laugh before indulging in her girlfriend’s lead._

_Evelynn had been entranced with the various wisdoms and hope imparted in ancient folklores ever since her best friend had told her that the first dream of each calendar year comes true. Thenceforth, Evelynn had relentlessly pursued having that one dream come true._

**_A dream in which both of the girls shared: a dream that Akali wouldn’t be dying anymore._ **

_“Correct, babe,” she confirmed endearingly before walking towards the receptionist desk. With the clock striking midnight, ambitious and daring couples had lined up looking for a room to stay the night._

_The two high school girls, now within a crowd of paired couples, stood closely next to each other and whispered discreetly._

_“But why a hotel, let alone a five star one?” Akali wondered aloud while nervously glimpsing around her surroundings._

_“Well, obviously you said you could never fully be comfortable at home, so good dreams are no go there,” Evelynn smugly whispered as wrapped an arm around the girl’s shoulder, “And you said you were tired, what better way to secure that dream of ours than sleeping on clouds while being exhausted?”_

_“And be looked at as two suspicious delinquent lovers spending their parents’ money for a getaway?!” Akali retorted with ferocity._

_“Relax, I’ll take care of you,” Evelynn ambiguously cooed into her ear, “Whatever they think is fine as long as my dear gets a good night’s rest. I’ll make sure of that.”_

_Akali sarcastically rolled her eyes and jokingly brushed her off, “Cool, so my succubus girlfriend will be making sure that no demons or ghosts are going to bother me and I’ll finally be able to catch a healthy eight hours of sleep. Nothing suspicious nor motive oriented there.”_

_“Hey, I never said anything about all that,” Evelynn grinned mischievously, “Now, now, if you were implying we should do something else before sleeping, I wouldn’t mind.”_

_Akali reactively took a step back and shuddered, understanding the implications the older girl mentioned. “How lewd of you, madam.” she snickered, though it didn’t last long as her bashful persona was smothered by the growing hunger of her desires._

**_“Sweet dreams are what matters, so remember them._ ** _Everything else is just my way of making sure you get there.”_

* * *

Hearing the soft rippling current of the river pick up, Evelynn pursed her lips and looked to her left. A faint femine figure dressed in a flamboyant green yukata stared out past the bridge railing and down at the riverside bank. Tracing the figure’s glare, Evelynn noticed a minute group of men with traditional attire who were beginning to cast out the lanterns, the sign that the Obon Festival was at its closing act - the Toro Nagashi.

Bobbing serenely up and down with the ebb and flow of the river, the decorated paper lanterns traveled slowly, guided only by the light summer evening breeze and lazy current. Glimmering within the lanterns were candles, casting phantom shades - dancing on the sides of the lanterns.

“It’s time to go.” Evelynn voiced through her teeth while watching the parade of different lantern clusters kiss amongst one another. With heavy eyes, she turned to face the unforgettable apparition, fully knowing that a wave of inevitable misery and emotions would come crashing into her.

“Yes, it is.” Akali smiled wistfully while brushing her bangs to the side, “But there’s always next year’s Obon festival?”

Evelynn closed her eyes, inwardly spitting and sarcastically laughing at the comment. What’s the point of looking forward to plans with someone who you can only see for three days a year when you need to suffer through the other three hundred and sixty two days. 

“Look at me, Evelynn.”

Evelynn begrudgingly obliged and was greeted with the view she was all so used to. She felt the frigid tug on her cheeks as Akali’s hands forcefully molded her lips into a skewed smile. The shorter girl held the grip for a few seconds before removing her hands, only for the faux visage to fall apart instantaneously.

Evelynn did not smile often and she has never smiled since the day her reason departed from her side, one year ago.

“I love you, Eve,” Akali recited as she clasped her hands together hesitantly, “I didn’t get the chance to tell you this before I left, but... check your phone and camera. I’m proud of-”

“Akali, wait, I love...” Evelynn uttered, but it was too late. 

Her lover had vanished without the slightest remnant. To verify her beliefs, she turned her head back to face the river and saw the same group of lantern casters retreating. The last of the flickering lanterns had departed, forcing all the visiting souls that crossed the spiritual realm to be recalled.

With the dying flicker of the first candle from afar, the humanity within her began to extinguish as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes, from yours truly to help out in case you're a bit lost!~
> 
> \- An obi is a sash typically worn around a kimono to tie it closed and keep it in place.  
> \- The Obon Festival is a three day custom celebrated to honor the spirits of one's ancestors, but also departed loved ones. It's believed that this is the time when spirits revisit their families for the duration of the event.  
> \- And Toro Nagashi, a custom practiced in Japan at the final night of the Obon Festival, where it involves several paper lanterns and setting them adrift on a river. The candlelight from the lantern acts as the guide, leading the spirits on their journey back, while the lanterns represent the spirits themselves.


End file.
